


Weeds Of A Feather

by HeddersTheOwl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birds, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Pre-Slash, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddersTheOwl/pseuds/HeddersTheOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Sam's bird friends try to help out with his crush on Steve but their version of help is a little.......................off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeds Of A Feather

When Sam told the sparrows nesting in his roof that he might have, you know, maybe a different feeling for Steve than friendship, he’d only meant to vent a little about oblivious superheroes with their stupid handsome faces and dumb arms that could probably bench press a bus without breaking a sweat. He hadn’t expected them to spread it around and he certainly didn’t want this.

“Man, are you serious right now?” Sam said, flapping his arms at the gang of greenfinches that were attempting to drop a bunch of weeds on his head. “I have hay fever! Let me walk in peace!”

Steve scoffed, still shaking his head to try and get grass out of his hair. He’d accepted his bouquet of scraggly white dandelions to the head with all the grace one can when being dive bombed by birds when you just wanted a nice walk in the park.

“But you have to present yourself to your mate,” One of the finches said, sounding more annoyed than concerned at this point, “You don’t have any plumage so you have to wear clothes, you said so. Flowers are attractive to humans in love!”

Sam flushed and glanced at Steve. Luckily, Steve hadn’t magically learned how to communicate with birds in the last few seconds so Sam’s secret was safe. Steve was looking at Sam with that small smile he gave when he thought something was adorable but knew he’d get flack if he said so. It was usually directed at Natasha when she fell asleep on Sam’s couch during movie night (despite her repeated insistence that she totally wouldn’t do it this time, promise, for realskis), and Sam felt a warm glow rise in his ribcage as he smiled back. 

Unfortunately, this distraction gave the greenfinches an opening to score a direct hit to Sam’s head with their mix of daisies, grass, and about half a ton of dirt, most of which slid down the back of Sam’s previously clean white shirt.

“Aw, goddamn- really? Really you guys? I was going to go to work in this!” Sam called after the scattering birds, all of whom where chirping with victory. “Yeah, yeah, you better run,” he muttered, tugging at dusty shirt ruefully.

“Why were they throwing weeds on us again?” Steve asked, pulling a broken stem from the collar of his shirt and throwing it onto the grass.

“Uh, it’s a...a prank,” Sam hedged, because there is no way he’s saying anything to Steve about his crush, no way in hell, “They only recently found out what pranking was because I translated some cartoons for them and they’ve got a little fixated.” If only he hadn’t also shown them some romantic comedies, maybe then they wouldn’t keep following him and Steve around like a bunch of twittery cupids.

Steve nodded, then reached out to Sam’s face, pulling a puffed up dandelion from Sam’s head and holding it up between them.

“Make a wish?” Steve offered, spinning the dandelion between his fingers.

“Yeah, I wish these damn birds would leave me alone.” Sam joked, and Steve blew the seeds into Sam’s face. Sam scrunched up his face and sneezed a few times, and Steve ran.

“Eurgh, you know what Rogers- hey get back here!” Sam called out to Steve’s back, laughter fluttering back to him on the breeze. Sam shook his head. This was really the guy he liked?

“Hey, wait up, I don’t have super serum you cheater!”

Steve turned around without stopping and blew Sam a mocking kiss over his shoulder. Sam's feet stuttered and his heart tripped. Steve Rogers was just too much. God help him.


End file.
